This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 from an application for A MULTIFUNCTIONAL APPARATUS FOR TRANSFERRING AND RECEIVING FACSIMILE DATA AND COMMUNICATION DATA BY USING AN INTEGRATED SERVICE DIGITAL NETWORK earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on the 28th of November 1997 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 63643/1997.
The present invention relates to a multifunctional apparatus and, more particularly, to a multifunctional apparatus for transferring and receiving facsimile data and communication data by using an integrated service digital network (ISDN), which transfers and receives the facsimile data by using G3 and G3C types of protocols, and which is connected to a computer so as to print and scan data provided by the computer.
Generally, as is well known, a multifunctional apparatus comprises a printer, a scanner, a facsimile device and a copier, referred to as peripherals, which are combined with a computer, and such a multifunctional apparatus has the multiple functions of printing, scanning, facsimile data transferring and copying.
The multifunctional apparatus is connected to a computer by means of a serial port or a parallel port of the computer. The multifunctional apparatus has the functions of printing data, scanning a document and storing document data in a memory of the computer, and transferring facsimile data.
In order to transfer the document data, the multifunctional apparatus scans the document to be transferred and transfers the document data; alternatively, after a document is prepared by means of a word processor, document data can be transferred by means of an application program supporting facsimile transmission. A user must use an interior modem or an exterior modem to communicate by means of a computer with another party.
That is, when the multifunctional apparatus is connected to the computer to transfer and receive data to/from a communication network, there is a disadvantage in that the computer must be provided with a modem.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above described problem.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multifunctional apparatus for transferring and receiving not only facsimile data, but also communication data, when connected to an integrated service digital network (ISDN).
To accomplish the above objects of the present invention, there is provided a multifunctional apparatus for transferring and receiving facsimile data and communication data by using an integrated service digital network. The apparatus comprises: a computer interfacing section for receiving dialing information, and for transferring and receiving facsimile data and communication data to/from a computer; a line interfacing section for transferring data to the integrated service digital network, and for receiving the facsimile data and the communication data from the integrated service digital network; an ISDN subscriber access controller (ISAC) for performing layer 1, layer 2, and layer 3 protocols to control connection with the integrated service digital network by using the dialing information, and for transferring and receiving the facsimile data and the communication data to/from the integrated service digital network; and a serial input and output section for converting the communication data transmitted by the computer through the computer interfacing section and facsimile data scanned by a scanning section into serial data, for transferring the serial data in theistic at a second transfer rate, and for receiving and converting the communication data and facsimile data transmitted by the integrated service digital network through the ISAC into serial data at the second transfer rate.
The first transfer rate is about 64 kbps, and is the rate at which the data are transferred and received through the integrated service digital network.
The second transfer rate is about 768 kbps, and is the rate at which the serial data are transferred in the ISAC.